trust me
by AmyWriter
Summary: "I'll be there for you no matter what happened between us" Bensidy, multi chap fiction.


**Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update my very first fiction but you know, school eh. Anyway, here you go. New fiction. Set after Beast's obsession. Hope you'll like it, it's a multi-chap. R&R Please. Thank you, Amy.**

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks since the last time Olivia saw him. Two weeks since they broke up. Two weeks and she felt like she's lost something. She missed him, she missed Brian Cassidy.

As she sat there, on this cold hospital bed, looking at the door, thinking that maybe Brian will soon open it, come in and hug her. Nick was standing next to the bed, watching as she delt with her emotions. "You want a ride home?" he finally asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. Olivia looked up and just nodded her head.

Lewis came back. He came back just for her. He escaped a few days ago from the prison and kidnapped that poor, innocent girl who was barely 10. Olivia knew what William Lewis wanted, he wanted the best detective, he wanted his revenge, he wanted Olivia to pay for everything, for putting him behind the bars, for beating him like that, for everything he had to go through. So she drove to where he was holding that little girl in hostage, in this abandoned warehouse. When she saw the little Emily there, tied up, she begged Lewis to let her go, which of course he refused, he then forced Emily to watch as he and Olivia played Russian Roulette, he also forced her to watch as he killed himself, with his own gun.

As Nick Amaro drove Olivia back to her apartment, she couldn't help but think of Brian. _Does he know? Of course he does, Tucker must have told him,_ she thought. _Does she want to call him? _Maybe was it more like she needed to. She needed to hear his voice.

When they arrived, Fin already there, waiting for them. Amaro helped Olivia out of the car and up the stairs. As they arrived at her floor, they all stopped in front of her appartment door and the two men turned to Olivia. She finally spoke up.

"Can you give me a second? I, uh have a phone cal to make." she handed Fin the key of her door and spoke again "you can come in, I won't be long." she tried to smile but couldn't really right now.

They both nodded and entered Olivia's apartment, leaving her alone. She dialed Brian's number and waited. Brian answered after the third ring. "Hello?" there was a long silence, Olivia froze, she didn't know what to say, "Liv?" Brian called softly, hearing him call her with her nickname melted her heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have called." she whispered, placing a hand over her mouth, trying not to cry.

"I'm glad you called... Tucker told me. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was filled with love and concern.

"I'm fine. I need to go, sorry for calling you." she said. She wanted to hang up but couldn't, hearing his voice was so reassuring.

"Liv. You want me to come over, baby? You shouldn't be alone." he asked gently. The fact that Brian was still calling her 'baby' broke her heart into millions pieces, she was so in love with him but knew that they broke up for a reason.

"No- no, it's okay, please don't." she answered quickly. "I'll talk to you later, thank you for this." she hung up, not waiting for any answer and entered that apartment she once shared with her ex-boyfriend.

.

Olivia sat on the couch, finally looking up at her friends. Nick smiled softly.

"You hungry?" he asked gently, Olivia just shook her head. It was Fin's turn to speak.

"Did Brian call?" she heard him ask.

"Yeah. We just spoke," she said with a nod.

"Is he coming over?" Fin asked but regretted it when he saw her glare.

"Why would he? I'm fine, Fin." she rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

Nick came back from the kitchen and placed a glass of water on the coffee table, "hey, do you want one of us to stay here? You shouldn't be alone tonight here." Nick pointed out.

Olivia sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm gonna lay down and try to get some sleep anyway. I'm tired.." she said, laying down.

"Are you sure?" they both asked, Olivia asked and nodded. "Well, call if you need _anything_, okay?"

Olivia nodded again. Nick and Fin reluctantly walked out of the apartment. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, but as soon as she closed them, she saw William Lewis. She knew then that sleep was not a priority.

.

Olivia heard a knock on the door. She sighed and approached silently her front door, looking for her gun, she hid it and opened the door. She saw him, standing there. The only man she needed right now but knew wouldn't come actually came, he was now in front of her.

"Bri, you didn't need to come, I'm fine." she said, looking at him deep into his hazel eyes.

She couldn't help but fall in love with this man everytime she saw him, even after all they went trough together, they were still attached and concerned about one another and of course they were still deeply in love with each other.

Brian smiled sadly and took a few steps forward her but stopped, knowing he was probably gonna startle her. "I know, but I need to be here, you need something to look after you. And you certainly don't need to be alone." he said. "Now can I come in or-" he joked earning a smile from Olivia. "I can make you some tea if you want, you go lay down and I'll take care of everything okay? If you are hungry I can also-" Olivia cut him off.

"Brian, please stop, I don't need you here, I told you that." she sighed and looked up at him, seeing nothing but pure hurt on his face when she said that. "I mean- I mean I'm gonna sleep, I don't think it's necessary for you to be here while I rest.." Olivia said, her voice near a whisper.

Brian looked at Olivia and smiled, carefully tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear without scaring her. "Liv, I think it would be a good idea if I stayed... just in case. I wanna be there for you, Olivia. Please." he sighed and took her hand, glad she didn't pull away.

"Bri, please, don't make it more difficult than it already is. I need some time alone." she said, not looking at him. Brian sighed but didn't renounce.

"I'm staying." he said, crossing his arms against his chest. He sat in the armchair and looked at her, Olivia gasped and shook her head, tired of fighting with him, she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you go sleep in your bedroom?" he asked confused.

Olivia turned her head to look at him and looked down, "I don't really feel safe there and since we broke up I- I don't feel like sleeping in here alone." her voice cracked.

Brian stood up and grabbed a blanket from what was once their bedroom, he came back and placed it gently over her. Olivia thanked him quietly and closed her eyes, trying to finally get some rest, but she saw him again, Lewis. She turned away from Brian and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Would she ever be able to forget about the whole Lewis story? He tortured her again and again. It will be long before she recover from all of this.

Brian saw her shoulders shaking and knew she was crying, but he just didn't know what to do, he didn't want to scare her... He heard her quiet sobs and decided to try something even though he knew she was gonna push him away. He knelt down beside the couch and alled her name quietly as to let her know that he was here. "Liv, baby you okay?" he watched as Olivia nodded, he placed a hand on her shoulder and was surprised when Olivia turned around, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him, sobbing against his chest.

Brian held her tight and close against him, caressing her hair in a soothing her.

"I can't even close my eyes without seeing him, I can't. I see him everywhere. I'm exhausted but he keeps haunting me. Will I ever better, Bri? Because I don't think I ever will." she cried harder finally letting go of the emotions of the day.

Brian held her close to him and kissed her cheek "Of course you will, it will take time but you will, Olivia, you are the strongest woman I know. You will get through this. Don't give up." he said, encouraging her. "I love you" he whispered quietly. Olivia pulled away, not trusting herself after what he told her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Olivia, I shouldn't have" he apologized.

Olivia nodded "It's okay," she smiled sadly "I think you should go now."

Brian shook his head "No, I am not leaving." he stated firmly.

"Brian please!" she cried.

Brian was concerned when he saw her cry again "Olivia what's the matter?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, I just want you to leave, I can't handle it. You being here with _me_ in _this_ apartment is too much." she paused and tried to calm down "I love you so much it hurts, and when you are here I feel whole again but then I remember that we are no longer together and that you will have to leave and I want you to leave now so it'll be less painful. So please, just go." She looked briefly at him before sitting back on the couch.

"Are you sure about this? I can stay, I really don't mind being there with you." he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you for all of this, I really appreciated it." she leaned back against the couch and looked at him, Brian sighed and nodded, he stood up, leaned over and kissed Olivia's lips.

It was a soft, light and sweet kiss, she thought she dreamt it, she almost didn't feel it.

"You call me if you need _anything_ okay? I'm serious, Liv. Even if it's 4am and you want to talk, I'll be there for you." he said.

Olivia subconsciously touched her lips, loving the feeling that Brian's lips left on hers. She nodded and closed her eyes as Brian cupped her face and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Olivia sat there, alone, in her living room, looking at the door, she kinda hoped Brian would come back and be with her, but she knew he wouldn't, she asked him to leave her alone and she knew he would do that because he wanted to please her. Olivia jumped when she heard her phone ring, it was a message from Brian. She smiled sadly and read it.

'Call me if you need anything, I'm here for you no matter what. I'll stop by later. Take care of yourself, Liv. - Brian xx'

Olivia smield and took a deep breath as she felt herself tearing up.

'I'm so glad to have you and even tho I asked you to leave, I need you.. Just not now. Your support means everything to me. Xx' She hit send and placed her phone on the coffee table. She felt herself drifting off and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
